1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a memory controlling method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a memory controlling method with an advanced high-performance bus interface.
2. Description of Related Art
In the digital signal processing systems or media video systems, a large amount of memory is needed to store the data the system requires. Therefore, SDRAM is extensively used in this kind of system because of its high capacity and low cost quality. However, when SDRAM accesses memory, the latency is very long.
Several SDRAM controllers have been proposed to make efficient use of the SDRAM. One is to schedule the requests of data access, and allow the accesses in the same row of a specific bank can be performed together as most as possible. This method reduces the switching frequency of transfers between different rows. Another approach focuses on data arrangement in memory. By analysis of data access for specific applications, the data arrangement can be optimized for reducing the data access latency. A history-based predictive approach is also proposed to reduce frequency of row activation. This approach predicts the next operation mode based on the history of memory reference. Thus, the row opening frequency is decreased and the latency reduced when the historical distribution is used.
In SDRAM, one reading transfer needs to issue a read command and the read data are available after the delay of the column address strobe (CAS) latency. In the advanced high-performance bus (AHB) bus, a transfer is separately composed of an address phase and a data phase, and the data phase of current transfer is overlapped with the address phase of next transfer. Hence, the address of the impending non-sequential transfer is not available before the data phase of the last transfer in a sequential access. Therefore when accessing the non-continuous address, the data can not be outputted continuously, meaning that each time when accessing a non-continuous address, there will be CAS latency at least that causes a low access rate.
Therefore, an optimizing scheme to enhance memory access efficiency with SDRAM traits is a problem in the known technique.